Introspective
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: A side story to Goal about how characters may feel about our favorite Deimon Devil Bat running back. FemSena. Implied pairings.
1. Riku: Protecting

**Protecting**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters.

Author's Note: This is the start of a mini-series regarding Goal. The thoughts of those who know Sena and how they might see her. And the first on the list is Riku.

* * *

"_I think Kongo Agon and Shin Seijurou are the best football players." _

Those words echoed in Riku's mind and his eye twitched at the thought. It was unfair! He was the first one to help her (if you didn't include Mamori), so why was it that she didn't acknowledge him as one of the best?

He kicked a rock furiously as he paced around the football field. Practice had ended a half an hour ago, but he didn't want to head home feeling frustrated. His mother would definitely want to know why he was so aggravated - a change from his usually collected self. It didn't help that Mihae and his mother had gotten into contact once more, which would mean his mother and Sena would speak and his mother would want to know the reason behind his attitude.

Sena…his thoughts drifted back to her. Even though it had been years (six years, to be exact) since they last seen each other, she was still the same as ever. Innocent, kind, naïve - it was those traits that Riku desperately wanted to protect in her. It came as a shock when he found out she knew Kongo Agon.

Agon's terrible reputation preceded him, and that made Riku worried that he might've done something to her. Yet, a few days ago, he caught her around the Shinryuuji Nagas and she was completely at ease with them and was having fun. She even dragged that monkey with her too.

He let out a growl as he thought about _them_. The Shinryuuji Nagas, the Ojo White Knights, both of them had the title of being the strongest in Kanto. If it weren't for Kid and Tetsuma, even with him, the Seibu Wild Gunmans wouldn't be as strong as they were now. He didn't have the God Speed Impulse that Agon possessed; neither did he have the strength and the speed of super sonic speed like Shin did. He was always behind them. He wasn't able to catch up in the slightest. If Riku didn't do something, he'd even lose sight of Sena soon.

Her vast improvement astounded the white haired boy. In spite of that, he'd show her and everyone else that he wouldn't back down so easily. He'd win against Sena, and claim the right of being one of the best.

_And then I'll show that I will be the one to protect her, and no one else._

* * *

These are going to be short introspective on how the characters see my Sena from Goal. This is basically filler type of things that I'm going to be doing when I'm unable (as in away from my computer) to work on my Goal story.


	2. Shin: Obsessed

**Obsessed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Shin.

Author's Note: Characters may be done more than once, so if you're disappointed with one, hopefully the next time I do the character it'd be better than the first.

And another thank you to Shinnie for beta-ing.

* * *

Maybe I was the one who first noticed on how obsessed I've become over Kobayakawa Sena while others slowly caught on. Back when she had just the identity of Eyeshield 21 and secretary of the Deimon Devil Bats, others found it odd that I was always interested in her. I couldn't even explain the feelings that I felt for her.

I've watched her long enough- long enough that I could see the difference with her back then when I saved her from falling and injuring herself in Deimon's first game and the way she is now. What was once the shy and timid girl that I first met had grown into a young adult facing her fears head on in a world that would easily intimidate and crush anyone who shared her personality. Her good, level headed, sweet, kind natured personality was a near contrast to her team, and mine. She had grown and earned her way into the exhilarating world of football. Even now, she is still growing, rising higher and higher, beyond what anyone could first imagine.

In one way, she was my rival. She was from an offensive team while I, from a defensive team. Two parallels that if used right, would become an intersection. However, there was always another feeling there, something that I couldn't even begin to understand, let alone explain.

I could have tried explaining my emotions away by saying that it felt like when I was with my mother. That soothing nature that washed over me, knowing that she loved me despite how many times I've caused her trouble – most notably with technology. But there was another feeling there, every time she said that she looked up to me. I had known of her relations and interactions with the powerhouse Shinryuuji Nagas, but she always included me in on the best. Maybe it was that of which made me strive harder to improve, to keep up with my rival's expectations, to be one of her heroes in the world of American Football. Though she had the best title of all.

Eyeshield 21, she never once stopped looking up to the ones who she treasured as her heroes all throughout her journey.

I constantly think of her, and others have noticed. When Deimon and Ojo come together I do recognize the glances that are sent my way by Takami and Sakuraba. When Ojo and Seibu get together, there's tension in the air between Kaitani and I- as if Sena were between the two of us and we're fighting for her.

It overwhelms me when I see Sena improve little by little, game by game, tournament by tournament. The need to keep up initiates me to work harder. With a talent for sports, I've taken the road to travel it knowing that it's my specialty, knowing that I was good at it. Sometimes when around Sena, I begin to feel doubtful, but her presence and words alone eases it.

_And even now I realize I do obsess over her…a little more than I should._

* * *

I swear this didn't turn out well as I hoped. Shin is hard when you want to get into depth with him because of how little he speaks and you really don't know what's going through his mind.

I feel utterly like a failure at how bad Shin's one turned out, but that's the only idea that I can garner from him. I'm hoping I didn't disappoint any of you who wanted to see Shin's feelings regarding Sena.


	3. Ikkyu: Needed

**Need****ed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Ikkyu.

Author's Note: See that I'm not using Ikkyu's trademark oni because this is more of a serious kinds of thoughts. And I kind of noticed that whenever Ikkyu's being serious, he tends not to use oni. It's like his comic relief.

Thank you Shinnie for beta-ing once again.

* * *

Suppose that I always needed her, would that make any sense? I've always wanted a little sibling but when Kaa-san told me that she couldn't have anymore children without the high risk of dying, I accepted the fact that I'd be an only child. I didn't want to risk losing her after all. I couldn't stop the feeling of being lonely, that is, until I met Sena. When I met her, it felt like my dreams of having a little sibling came true.

It could have begun the day we met, when we were watching that football game. We were telling each other about ourselves and with enough 'encouragement', she told me why she'd been frightened of me. It made me angry that there were people bullying a helpless little girl at that time. Never had I felt a rage such as that before. The need to do something to them, the need to protect her, coursed through my veins and the more I thought of it, the more infuriated I became. Sena didn't deserve that kind of treatment those bullies gave her. She never did.

It was hard, having to share her with Unsui and Agon - I didn't want to. I never did. But when I saw that it made her happy, I forced myself to accept it and keep my jealous thoughts to myself. All I wanted to do was see the little girl that I've come to love be happy with herself and her life. And if it meant to share the duties of a big brother with two others, then I'll do that, if only to keep a smile on her face.

Then I saw her, standing proud as she became the real Eyeshield 21, my heart was torn. On one hand, I really was happy for her, but there was still a side to me that continued to cling onto her desperately. I don't think it was her who needed me; it was I who needed her. To know that she looked up to me did nothing but give me a small amount of reassurance. I wanted, no needed to know that she'd still come to me when things start got tough. That she'd still come to her niisan, just like when we were younger.

She was my imouto-chan, my only imouto-chan, and she was growing up and it was hard letting go. Flashbacks of when we were still little children ran through my mind, the times we spent at the nearby park playing on the swings or sliding down the slides, just talking and laughing with each other – the childish innocence that I once had, and the one she had - still has - in spite of everything she's gone through. She will forever be my little sister, my one and only.

_And despite my desperate attempts to keep her dependent on me, knowing that I needed her, my heart continues to tell me to let her grow and spread her wings to fly._

_I'll accept that one day. Not now. Not so soon. But one day._

_And when she does…_

_I'll make sure to be there to catch her if she falls._

* * *

I tried to capture a serious Ikkyu and convey that, especially with Ikkyu being a deep character himself. There are two sides that we've seen, and his serious side is quite deep. He's known Sena the longest out of him, Agon, and Unsui, and maybe these are the things that circulate around his mind in my story Goal.

This will probably be my last thing I do before I go on my vacation. Goal won't be out for a few weeks while I try and do a little of this when I leave on my vacation. Hope you all enjoyed this.


	4. Unsui: Teaching

**Teaching**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters.

Author's Note: Sorry for the super long wait. Writer block sucks. Anyway, up next is Unsui.

Thank you, Shin-chan, for beta-ing!

* * *

Teaching her etiquette proved to be a challenge. Agon and Ikkyu's antics were constant disruptions, bringing about headaches, not only to me, but to Sena as well. It was a wonder on how I managed to persevere with her, and in the end, I succeeded in it.

In all honesty, I'm still surprised that she managed to retain that innocence of hers. It was never tainted by Agon, despite the many times they were together. Or maybe he just toned down his more perverse side around her, in a way to protect her.

I taught her to be independent, to not rely on me, us - unlike Agon and Ikkyu. I knew one day she'd find her own way, a way that didn't include us being in her life as constant brotherly figures. And, I was right. She made a name of herself, a name that she now carries proudly. Eyeshield 21. She showed us that she could take care of herself, that she didn't need us to protect her anymore, that she could do it herself. Time after time, I watched Sena overcome her challenges, without us guiding the way.

To say I wasn't proud of her, I'd be lying. To say that letting go was easy, I'd be lying again once more. Letting go isn't as easy as people go on about. It is the hardest thing ever, to let someone go- and I know, it was one of the hardest decisions of my life.

It was seeing her smiles and laughter with the Deimon Devil Bats opposed to remembering her tears and desperate attempts to continue the game, to win the game between the Devil Bats and the Alexander's. Something in my heart jolted at that time, and I knew as I watched her overcome the true Eyeshield 21, and I knew that I couldn't hide my proud expression.

Letting go is hard, but as long as she's with them, I don't mind. I knew this day was coming, since the first time I watched her play in her second game against the Ojo White Knights. She would grow into a magnificent young woman, a magnificent football player.

I will be here for her, always. And as I watch down on her from the stands, I know that she knows that too, as she looks back up, smiling and waving, having conquered the glorious empire.

_I have nothing to regret. I've taught her everything that I could offer to her. _

_Now it's her turn to teach herself.

* * *

  
_

The most level head out of the three brotherly figures in Sena's life, Kongo Unsui. I tried to convey that all the while trying to keep him in character. We really don't see much of him if Agon isn't in the picture, but I've always held the feeling that he would care immensely for any sort of family and he would do all he can for them in a fair sense.


	5. Agon: Watching

**Watching**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Author's Note: Here's Agon. It might be a bit different than what you expect, but since Sena has developed a bond with Agon, it is definitely going to have to be different in a way. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Che. I have to admit, when I first saw the brat, she wasn't anything impressive. If I didn't catch her that one time running with that speed of light away from those bastards who used her as a gopher, I wouldn't had even given a shit about her.

At first, I just hung around my girlfriends, watching that pathetic brother of mine and that backpedal idiot play around with her. I watched, always stood afar watching. It was frustrating, how innocent she was back then, and even now. That fucking Unko-chan even forces me to stop cursing in front of her, which he knows won't help now that she's with that Devil shit for brains bastard, Hiruma.

The rage that I feel, watching her have fun with all those fuckers. Who the hell do they think they are? _Her_ _niisans_? They all have a death wish, every last fucking one of them. She's the imouto of Shinryuuji, and no fucking Deimon is going to take her away.

The images that run through my mind as I watch her beat the fucking bastard Yamato who I couldn't even beat. That jolting stab of pride that I feel that the little innocent girl that I protected so long can finally protect herself. The memories resurface. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. All of how I finally started to hang around with her, how I fended off all those fucking assholes who dare lay a finger on her, to how that she gave me gifts that she made on holidays that called for it.

I can only watch now as she continues to get farther and farther away from me. Is this how an older brother feels? Is this how Unko-chan feels every time he sees me? In a way, I'm losing her, but those nights to this day that she calls when she's scared, always remind me that I'm still her beloved niisan.

_As for now, I'm standing on the sideline again, watching and protecting her from afar.

* * *

_And this, however short, is Agon's ficlet about Sena. It's a spur of a moment kind of writing.


	6. Mamori: Gone But Not Forgotten

**Gone But Not Forgotten**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. Only the idea.

Author's Note: Interesting enough, this piece was inspired from a debate and my beta mentioned thoughts of it. The idea flowed and the results were made. I like introspective pieces a little too much and I'm rather proud of this piece. This takes place after the Bando game.

And of course, thanks to my lovely beta Shinnie the Meanie for making my piece sound smoother and fixing up parts that I fail at. XD

* * *

_It was so hard to imagine…_ Mamori couldn't help but think as she stared forlornly at the laughing form of Sena. _She's grown so much in such a short time_.

Mamori thought back to when she first met her. They had been mere children at the time of their meeting. Their mothers had set up a play date for the both of them – Mamori five years old and Sena a year younger; they had a wonderful time together. Mamori taught her new words that she learned from her American father, words that were special to the two of them because it was she, whom had taught the young Sena her first words of English.

Later, during junior high, Mamori couldn't understand why Sena didn't come to the same all-girls school that she attended. It befuddled her that Sena chose to go to a school near the outskirts of Tokyo, close to Kanagawa. It upset Mamori more when Sena admitted that it was because she wanted to be closer to some boys she met, apparently one of their parents use to be really good friends with Sena's mother. Mamori knew that Riku was the only boy and she the only girl that Sena allowed being close to her – something that made her realize that Sena was uncomfortable around people in general. It stung to know that Sena was breaking away from her to go to be with some other people, ones Sena didn't bother to introduce her too!

Mamori smiled faintly at that thought. Now that she had actually met them, she knew why Sena didn't want her to meet with those boys - she would've held her back and forced her not to associate with them. Hosokawa Ikkyu, Kongo Unsui, and Kongo Agon (especially Kongo Agon) didn't exactly fit her description of being any less intimidating than they were in actuality.

Now, in high school, things were different. Sena was growing up. She was growing up and nothing she can do could stop that from happening. Sena was beginning to have friends that didn't use her, she fought endlessly on the football field – being a hero to many, and she began having goals and dreams that she wanted to fulfill.

Thinking about it all, Mamori felt tears well up in her eyes that she quickly wiped away. One day, Mamori knew she had to let go of Sena and allow her to spread her own wings and be her own person. It was just, after all these years of being together, of being the best of female friends, being her protector, changes were taking place.

She couldn't keep sheltering her, protecting her from everything. No, she wouldn't do that to Sena. Mamori refocused her gaze upon Sena and watched her fool around with the first year boys of their football team. All of them enjoyed their time together – jokes springing up, loud rambunctious laughter, hands slamming onto each other backs, smiles. It was all things that Mamori's never truly seen Sena do and experience with other than herself and Riku.

"You knew the day would come when she was going to grow up." Hiruma looked out towards his underclassmen's antics. A smirk graced his face when Monta began squawking at the comment Kuroki made with Togano backing Kuroki up. Juumonji merely shook his head, Komusubi gave a grunt and stared at the scene, and Sena…Sena merely smiled at the boys' antics and gave out giggles when Monta began jumping around indignantly.

Mamori, too, looked at the scene and gave a sad smile. It was hard, letting go. Sena, who was recently revealed as being Eyeshield 21, was growing up. They've been though so much together since their first meeting all those years ago as mere children and they still continue to experience such a thrill together.

"You can't keep sheltering her."

"I know…" whispered Mamori, tearing her eyes away from the first years to glance at Hiruma. It came as only a fleeting surprise to see him looking at her expectantly. "I know," she said with a stronger tone even as hot tears welled up in her eyes once more. The silence that sprung up was unusually comforting as Mamori glanced at Sena once more before she walked away.

_Every memory was and would still be cherished; everything they've been through was still there and always would be._

Mamori's steps became slower as she reached the clubhouse and entered, finding it empty. The tears involuntarily flowed, unable to stop. _It's now the time for Sena to follow the path she's taken._ Mamori sunk to the floor, her back leaning against the wall and a sigh escaped her.

_However, it was never easy to let go of someone you cared for, especially when you loved the person dearly_.

* * *

Maybe a bit out of character at the end for Mamori, but I can see it all happening. Since I'm using femSena and they're now the same genders, they probably went through much more than they did opposed to canon. Males can't do just some things with females. Moreover, I like the thought of nee!Mamori and imouto!Sena. I think it's cute.


End file.
